


Stick with me

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, One Shot, alex is a useless lesbian, alternate ending for 3x17, look this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Alex walks in on Lena in the locker room at the DEO and catches her studying a wound from the poking incident. Of course she feels bad and invites Lena for dinner, what else?





	Stick with me

Alex walked into the locker room, still clad in the awesome suit Winn made for her, but it was getting late and she looked forward to changing into something simpler so she could go back to her apartment and chuck a beer. Her hands flew up to her eyes when she noticed someone was in the locker room. It was too late though, she already saw.

Lena wasn’t wearing her top piece, instead she stood in the locker room with her pants and her bra. She was studying a small wound on her abdomen. “Hello, Alex,” she said, calm and composed, eyes fixated on her wound.

Alex lowered her hands. Heat rose up her cheeks and spread down to her neck and chest. Seeing Lena like this was new and she was wholly unprepared for it. Dammit, she was staring at Lena’s chest like a pervert. She cleared her throat and snapped her eyes up, relieved Lena wasn’t looking at her.

“Lena, I’m sorry,” Alex apologized, frowning, wringing her hands together. Lena did look at her, then. “I must’ve poked you harder with that stick than I thought,” she said, and even though Lena kind of brought it upon herself, she hadn’t meant to actually wound the Luthor girl.

Lena’s lips curled up into a smile. “What gave it away?” she asked, twinkles danced in her eyes. “Me saying ouch when you poked me or this wound?”

“I said sorry,” Alex pointed out with a sigh. “Okay, how about I make it up to you with dinner tonight?” she suggested, moving closer towards her locker while she tried really hard to keep her eyes up rather than gawk at Lena’s chest again.

“That depends,” Lena hummed. “If you’re cooking, I’ll pass. I don’t particularly feel like catching food poisoning.”

Alex gasped at the audacity Lena had to say that. “You know, it starts to make sense to me why people call you a bitch,” she said with a light tone and a daring smile. There was no malice in her voice, no trace that she ever meant Lena was a bitch, because she wasn’t.

“Besides,” Alex continued while Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “I can’t give you food poisoning when I burn the food anyway.”

“If you’re trying to form a compelling argument to convince me to have dinner with you, I have to say it’s not working out well for you so far,” Lena replied, sounding quite amused. “Considering I’m a reasonable woman, three times is a charm. Last chance, Alex.”

“Whoa okay, you’re going to make me sweat to treat you to dinner? You drive a hard bargain, Lena.”

Lena shrugged a shoulder. She coughed when Alex’s eyes flicked down to her chest in a not so subtle way. “Are you going to keep a lady waiting?” she inquired, lips twisting into a smirk.

Alex wanted to kiss that smirk off of Lena’s face. Wait what? Being attracted to Lena was one thing, because hello, Lena was obviously very aesthetically pleasing, but thinking about kissing her was another thing entirely. When did that happen anyway? It wasn’t that she never had fantasies about Lena before, because she did, but this was different.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Alex said, praying and cursing internally at the same time when Lena put a hoodie on. “Lena, may I please invite you for dinner tonight as a token of my deepest apologies for poking you with a stick?”

“Why yes, you may invite me.”

Alex groaned and threw her hands up. “Lena, I swear to god I’ll find an empty room, drag you into it and kick your ass if you don’t stop messing with me right now.”

“I might be into that, you know,” Lena replied, laughing while Alex turned around to hide her crimson cheeks. “Okay, I’ll have dinner with you tonight.”

“Great,” Alex said, taking a few deep breaths to pace herself. She was too gay for this shit. “My place, tonight, at seven.”

“I’ll be there,” Lena replied, slithering past Alex.

Alex was definitely staring at Lena’s ass while Lena walked out of the room. She had a feeling she might have sort of asked Lena on a date, but she shook that thought away. It wasn’t a date, she invited Lena to have dinner with her to apologize for that ridiculous tiny wound that was more of a scratch and damn, she was a useless lesbian.

This was fine, it was just dinner with a friend, an attractive friend whose chest she gawked at. Totally fine. She wasn’t panicking whatsoever. Seven was kind of soon though, she realized, sighing at how it was nearing five, which didn’t leave much time to go home and arrange something decent. Takeout of course, definitely takeout.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena abandoned her plans of going to one of her companies to meet up with James now that she had made plans with Alex. It was quite refreshing seeing Alex so flustered and she certainly hadn’t expected the dinner invite. If anything, she thought her friends were going to cast her aside because she didn’t tell them about Sam and the kryptonite, Alex included.

On her way to her place to get a change of clothes, she did take the liberty of calling James. As it just so happened, before she left the DEO, she overheard Winn and Mon-El talking about her. Winn was upbeat and practically gushing about science, which was lovely to hear, but the less lovely part to hear was when they mentioned how ill James had spoken of her.

To be fair, Lena had doubts about her relationship with James before, if it could be called a relationship. Others swore high and low there was some sort of chemistry between them. She had denied it of course, but only because she was right and they were wrong. There was no chemistry, nothing that really spoke to her. She tried, in the possible event she was wrong and that they might have been a wonderful match after all, but that wasn’t the case.

She felt no spark with James and the further she reflected on what they had, the more she realized she had been purposefully avoiding him as much as she could. While she did call him earlier today after Supergirl got so crossed with her; that was simply because she couldn’t talk with Sam for obvious reasons and she couldn’t talk with Kara either, since Kara was Supergirl.

Lena wasn’t an idiot. She knew, of course she knew, but she also knew it was Kara’s secret to share when she was ready, if she was ever going to be. Today, Kara had two open windows to share it with her if she had wanted to. First when she told Supergirl she didn’t know Sam and secondly when she made a comment in the parallel world about secrets.

The latter made Kara a hypocrite. Lena never wished to think ill of the woman whom was supposed to be one of her best friends, but Kara slapped her with the Luthor shtick and had looked at her as if she was the enemy, not to mention how Kara had no right to hold it over her head she kept secrets while Kara did the same.

“James,” Lena said, trying to add some warmth to her voice, but she couldn’t muster any. “I’m calling you because I think it is better if we keep a distance from one another for a while. You’re a great man, but I think we should see other people. I understand this may be confusing and it’s terribly impersonal, but my decision is final.”

Lena exchanged a few more brief words with James before she hung up. While breaking up over the phone was cold, she had no interest of facing him, not while knowing what he said behind her back while he was a completely different man face to face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex wasn’t even cooking and yet she managed to set the tablecloth on fire.

“God dammit,” she groaned. She grabbed the fire extinguisher, quickly putting out the small fire. “Good thing I hated that tablecloth anyway.”

Alex put the fire extinguisher aside once the fire was out. She put the candles away, deciding it was safer not to use any. So much for wanting to apply some decoration. She folded the ruined tablecloth, coughing at the smoky smell.

“I know!” she screamed at the smoke detector. She tossed the tablecloth into her garbage bin and grasped a broom to poke at the smoke detector, desperate to shut the thing up.

“Just a second!” she shouted when someone knocked on her door as if they were trying to break in, probably to be heard over the loud beeping. She jabbed her broom at the smoke detector, managing to silence it once she just about broke the damn thing.

“That’ll teach you,” she muttered, kicking the pieces that had fallen onto her floor for good measure.

Alex grabbed the wad of one dollar bills she had put together on her counter and walked over to her door, swinging it open to accept the food delivery, only, that wasn’t the delivery guy or girl.

Lena was wearing a black dress Alex was pretty sure she couldn’t afford even if she put her year salary together and her red painted lips were stretched into a smile while she glanced at the money in her hand.

“I’m not kind of woman, Alex,” Lena said, chuckling dryly. “Were you expecting different company?”

“Lena,” Alex said, blinking. “What are you doing here at…,” she said while she took a second to glance at her watch. “Five to seven…oh,” she said, looking back up.

Alex groaned quietly. Excellent, the delivery guy was ten minutes late and Lena was five minutes early while all she managed so far was ruin the tablecloth and break the smoke detector.

Lena leaned against the doorpost. “Did you do something different with your eyebrows?”

Alex’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me I burned off one of my eyebrows,” she replied, mortified.

“Not quite,” Lena said, narrowing her eyes, bringing her face closer to Alex’s. “A few hairs, but your eyebrows look fine. How you managed to achieve that is beyond me though.”

“Beats me,” Alex chuckled, stepping aside to let Lena in. “Ah, there you are,” she said, spotting the delivery guy. She handed him the wad of bills and quickly accepted the food. “I hope you don’t mind takeout,” she said to Lena, kicking the door shut with her foot.

“If I ate strictly healthy all of the time, I wouldn’t have these curves.”

Alex’s eyes dropped down to Lena’s curvy hips. “That would be a pity,” she said, and wait back up, did she just say that aloud?

“That’s the nicest thing someone said to me all day,” Lena replied, and she was smiling, but there was a twinge of sadness in her voice.

Alex bit her lip and put the takeout food onto her counter. “Look, Lena, I’m sorry you had to endure so much criticism today. We’re all on edge and you’ve done so many good things to prove yourself. You didn’t deserve that kind of slap in the face.”

“Well, if you’re sorry, you can always make up for it by inviting me to dinner again.”

Alex smiled at that. “I’m surprised you’re not running for the hills yet,” she replied, opening up her cupboard to grab some plates. “I can set the table unless you’re okay with sitting on the couch to eat dinner.”

“This is your place. It’s your choice,” Lena answered while she gave Alex a hand with the plates. “Thank you, by the way.”

“For inviting you to dinner?”

“That too, but I meant thank you for being civil with me. When you pulled me aside at the DEO to have a word with me, you were respectful and calm about it.”

Alex nodded slowly. She saw no reason to be anything else. “I ordered three different kinds of pizza,” she said, gesturing at the boxes. “One is with meat, the other with fish and the third is all vegetables. I never really got the chance to ask which you prefer.”

“You didn’t have to go through all of this trouble for me. Any pizza would have been fine. That minor wound on my abdomen will be all healed up in a day or two.”

“It might heal faster if someone kisses it better for you,” Alex blurted out without thinking. “Oh god,” she sighed. “Can we rewind and can you forget I said that?”

“Consider it forgotten,” Lena answered, placing a slice of pizza onto her plate. “I have too many wounds that need healing, I’ll survive one more,” she added, so quietly Alex almost didn’t hear her say it.

Alex chose not to comment on it, assuming the information wasn’t meant to reach her ears, but the words weighed heavy. She couldn’t imagine the burden that rested on Lena’s shoulders. Sometimes she forgot Lena was only in her mid-twenties and yet Lena was running two companies and dealing with so much more on top of that. Sometimes she forgot, because Lena had so much weight pressing her down it made her look older.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Three pizzas may have been overkill.”

Lena held a hand to her stomach. One pizza was eaten for three quarters, the second half and the third hadn’t been touched. “I wonder what could ever make you think that.”

Alex smiled and pushed her hand against Lena’s arm, giving her a soft nudge. “You’re something else, Lena,” she said, her cheeks tinged a deep shade of pink.

Lena shifted until she sat sideways, one leg tucked under her other which dangled over the couch, noticing Alex mimicked her stance. Her day was ending on a more positive note than she had dared dream it would.

“For what it’s worth, I had a good time,” Lena said, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. She caught Alex’s eyes flitting down to her lips while she slowly released her lip from her mouth.

“Me too,” Alex breathed out, gazing up into Lena’s eyes. “I think I needed this, to just… relax for a bit, you know?”

“Winding down every once in a while is important,” Lena agreed. “I generally do it with a glass of wine and a book though, not that I’m complaining.”

“Hey, I got you champagne and while it’s not wine, it’s something.”

“I said I wasn’t complaining, didn’t I?” Lena replied with a bemused smile. “Your company more than made up for the lack of wine,” she said, noting how Alex’s cheeks darkened.

Alex shifted again. “I’ll clean up quickly and then I’ll be back,” she said, hand shooting out to grab the plates.

Lena’s hand shot out as well, meaning to give Alex a hand, although she hadn’t intended it so literally when her hand made contact with Alex’s hand. They just so happened to reach for the same plate together.

Alex’s eyes darted towards Lena, but she averted them quicker than she had settled them on her. “I got it,” she said, clearing her throat. “You’re my guest.”

“I don’t mind giving you a hand.”

“Perhaps not, but I insist.”

On that note, Lena withdrew her hand and let Alex clean up while she heard Alex mutter something about needing to invest in a dishwasher. She considered buying one for Alex, because surely friends were allowed to buy their friends gifts. She just had to figure out what kind of dishwasher Alex wanted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex chewed the inside of her cheek while Lena got ready to leave. After they ate dinner, they spent around three hours talking. Time flew by and she was shocked it was a quarter to eleven. She hadn’t meant to keep Lena that long, not that she regretted a single minute of the time she spent with the Luthor girl. It felt like eons ago since she lost track of time with someone and got wrapped up in them.

“Are you sure I don’t need to call you a cab or arrange an uber?” Alex asked as they walked towards her door together.

“That won’t be necessary. I sent a text to my driver.”

“Ah, right, you have a driver,” Alex replied, which had kind of slipped her mind. “How does your abdomen feel?”

“Like I got poked with a stick by a badass agent,” Lena answered, chuckling and it made Alex chuckle too.

Alex liked hearing the words badass agent, especially when Lena said them in that lovely accent of hers. Her mouth ran dry the second Lena’s teeth sank down on her lower lip. She wasn’t sure what she was doing, but the next thing she knew, she surged forward as if something inside of her just snapped and the last bit of her resolve crumbled. She pushed a very surprised Lena whom let out the tiniest squeal against her door and crashed her lips against hers.

It took a second or two before Alex’s brain caught up with her actions. She abruptly backed away, eyes wide at the sight of Lena’s smudged lipstick. Lena’s lips were slightly parted and there was an unreadable look on her face.

“Oh my god, Lena,” Alex said, gasping. “I’m so sor-”

Alex didn’t get further than that. Lena’s hands cupped her cheeks and then Lena was kissing her with those soft, plump lips of hers. She moaned as Lena’s tongue caressed her lips, wasting no time letting their kiss deepen as their tongues met for the first time.  

They stumbled about Alex’s apartment, lips lapping over lips while they bumped into the counter, the table, a chair and the wall. Alex’s hands were in Lena’s hair and Lena had settled hers on Alex’s hips.

“Wow,” Alex breathed out when their make out session slowed down, both of them catching their breath. “If I had known this would happen, I’d have poked you with a stick weeks ago.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I low-key ship Agentcorp and I had to write this... for science. :) 
> 
> Also, I know a breakup over the phone isn't very nice, but it can't be worse than Lames. Chemistry my ass, Lena has more chemistry with her couch than she does with James.


End file.
